readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detention
Plot the story starts off in down town where Ben Gwen and Kevin are seen combating group of Computron's minions Ben is seen as Greymatter standing on one of the minions then he turns it off by grabing a wire from its head ,Kevin is seen under one of the robots struggling"hey tennyson I need muscles here not brain"Kevin shouts,when gwen shoots the robot causing him to be disrupted"thanks gwen"Kevin says,"you are welcome kev"gwen says,Greymatter turns back to Ben"that was the last one...."Ben says when he hears the bell of the class"oh god I am late again.see ya guys"Ben says then he turns to Jetray and flies to school,"well I guess I am late too Kevin?"Gwen says while flirting with Kevin"well you need a lift?"Kevin says smiling,meanwhile....Jetray arrives school and turns back to Ben,then ben is seen runing through the passage to the class when suddenly he crashes to the principal"oh! hey sir"ben says,"ben tennyson you are late AGAING"the principal says with a loud tone,"sorry sir I was just fighting with some idiot robots"ben says,"I am sorry kid but I have to give you a detintion paper"the pricipal says then walks away,"oh man"ben says sighing(the theme song starts)"detention....DETENTION?"Gwen shouts out at ben,"I swear it was a mistake"ben complains.Kevin laughs at ben."we have to go to stop the computrons"Gwen says.Kevin drives Gwen and Ben to an old busted up factory."ok losers...It's Hero..."Ben says while getting interrupted by his phone ringing."oh man..."Ben complains,"what is it?"Kevin asks,"It's time for detention"Ben says while slamming the ultimatrix"Fasttrack"he shouts out then he runs to his school,..."almost there"Fasttrack says while heading close to the school "One more second!"Fasttrack says but he's too late and school doors close."oh man"Fasttrack says while turning back to ben."You're too late ben tennyson ! Detention for a week"the principal shouts out at ben.Meanwhile...Kevin and Gwen are fighting the computrons."Ugh,Aagh"Kevin shouts out while getting beatin up by the computrons,"Just hold on a bit more"Gwen says while smashing two computrons together.Gwen stops destroying the computrons and leaves the head left and then takes the computrons memory.the next night,Gwen keeps on shouting at ben for getting detention for a week,kevin gets bored and turns the T.V on and sees the computrons on the news ."Ugh...Gwen...I think you should check this out"Kevin says,Gwen watches the news"looks like they are at the nuclear plant"Gwen says,"then we should check this out"Ben says but suddenly his phone rings(meaning that it's time for detention).Kevin and Gwen go to the nuclear plant while ben goes to detention.Ben is sitting in the school cafeteria,eating cereal."that's it! I am bored"Ben shouts out so he slams the ultimatrix and turns into Humungousaur and starts to mess up the cafeteria,the principal sees him through the camera ,"Benjamin Tennyson,get to my office...Now!"the pricipal shouts out at ben through the microphone,Humungousaur turns back to ben,"I hope that Kevin and Gwen are having more fun than I am"Ben says,Meanwhile,Kevin and Gwen are fighting the computrons,"who knew that it's so fun to play with a human ball?"a computron says while swinging kevin to another computron."Gwen...a little help!"Kevin complains,"don't worry kevin...almost...there"Gwen says while pressing enter on her labtop then suddenly all of the computrons heads blow up then kevin wonders how she did that,then Gwen replies"a girl's gotta do what girl's gotta do!".Meanwhile...,Ben is seen playing chess with principal, but ben loses"you cheated"Ben shouts,then suddenly Gwen and Kevin call out ben's name from out of the school.Ben runs to them"what did we get?"ben asks,"we got the nuclear energy core,it's in the car"Kevin replies,they go to the car and find everything gone"they stole the crud from me"Kevin says,Ben tells them that it's time to go but the principal stops him and tells him that detention isn't over,which forces ben to turn into Swampfire ,Swampfire throws the seeds at the principal which grows plants that starts to choke him,"how about now ?"Swampfire asks,"ok,you can go"The principal says,.later,ben and the rest reach an old school where the computrons are building a machine,"hey metal heads you stole the core from me you are gonna pay"Kevin says while absorbing metal bar,"wait,I have a plan"Ben says,"you have a plan ha ha ha this should be good"Kevin says,"just watch"ben says.ben transforms into Jury Rigg ,"let's break some heads"Jury Rigg says while jumping at a computron,"get it off,get it off"computron shouts,then he smashes in a wall.Kevin and Gwen keep destroying some computrons,"gwen!I I need you to throw me at the top of the machine"Jury Rigg asks,"don't waste your breath girls can't throw"Kevin says,which angers gwen,forcing her to throw Jury Rigg all the way to the top.Kevin is shocked"I stand corrected"Kevin says.Jury Rigg starts to break the machine.the computrons panic and try to shoot the machine to get Jury Rigg off which causes the machine to explode(Gwen shields herself and Kevin),All the computrons are seen destroyed and ben on the floor broused up."Wow...that was awesome"ben shouts out cheerfuly."I wonder what they were building"gwen asks,"whatever it was...we stopped it"Kevin says.Meanwhile later, the mysteriouse guy picks up a tiny nuclear piece that was on the floor,gets mad,then walks away To Be Continued.... Major Events *Ben gets a detention. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin 'Villains:' *Computron's minions 'Alien Used:' *Greymatter *Jetray *Fasttrack *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Jury Rigg Category:Out Break Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ultimate Universe